1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for brewing tea or mixing other beverages, and more specifically to various embodiments of containers, caps, and dry drink mix or substance containers, for brewing sun tea and/or for making or mixing other beverages from dry powders or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art of brewing tea has been well known for generations. More recently, it has become popular to brew xe2x80x9csun tea,xe2x80x9d by placing the tea in a container of water, and leaving the container (preferably clear glass) in the sun where the water is warmed due to the infrared radiation produced by the glass from the solar radiation received. In addition, many manufacturers have developed powdered beverage mixes (Kool-Ade, tm, powdered coffees and teas, lemonade and other fruit flavored mixes, etc.) which are adapted for mixing with water to make a beverage.
Various means have been developed for making such beverages, depending upon whether the product must be brewed (i. e., heated and steeped for some period of time), or merely mixed and dissolved. In the case of powdered instant drink mixes, the means used is generally conventional, comprising a container and a mixing spoon, whisk, or the like. The brewing of tea is generally somewhat more involved, due to the need to heat the water and to steep the tea in the heated water for some period of time. Generally, the lower the water temperature, the longer the period of time the tea must steep in the water. However, some hold that the longer steeping process in lower water temperatures is advantageous, in that the tea flavor is not altered to the extent that occurs when it is steeped in nearly boiling water. In any event, various devices have been developed for holding complete or shredded tea leaves for steeping in a container of water, as indicated in the discussion of the related art further below.
In addition, some persons have developed liquid containers including externally accessible compartments for holding various articles (mixes, etc.) which might be associated with the liquid contained within the container. However, these compartmented containers of the prior art each contain some deficiency in comparison to the containers of the present invention, which are specially adapted for separately holding a tea bag or other dry substance for making a beverage, from the liquid contained within the container.
Another aspect of mixing beverages, and particularly the tea brewing process, is that many manufacturers of tea bags and the like produce such bags in a low, flat shape in order to maximize the surface area of the bag relative to the internal volume. While this is beneficial in terms of diffusing the tea more rapidly throughout the liquid, it does no good whatsoever if it is not possible to insert the tea bag into the liquid container. Accordingly, along with the specially adapted containers for the mixing of beverages and brewing of tea therein, the present invention also includes tea or other beverage mix bags which are specially configured for passing easily through the neck of a container having a relatively narrow neck. This aspect of the invention, as well as others described in detail further below, provide significant differences and distinction over the related art of record. A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 180,132 issued on Jul. 25, 1876 to Benjamin F. Hoard et al., titled xe2x80x9cBottle Attachment, xe2x80x9d describes a bottle for containing a liquid (medicine, etc.). The bottle has a concave side with flanges extending therefrom, along which a cooperating lid may be slid into place. The resulting receptacle provides for the insertion of an information or advertising brochure or other document therein. The bottle and external container of the present invention differ in that no separate rigid closure need be provided; the present closure is formed by the bottle label.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,489,806 issued on Apr. 8, 1924 to Harry C. Anderson, titled xe2x80x9cPaper Container Or Receptacle,xe2x80x9d describes various shapes of perforated paper elements for holding tea and for submersing in a container of hot water for brewing tea. The Anderson tea containers teach away from the xe2x80x9ctea ballsxe2x80x9d of the prior art, which are formed as openable rigid, hard, perforated metal shells. However, Anderson does not anticipate the need to use a tea bag type container for brewing tea in a larger vessel, where the tea bag cannot be accessed by the fingers. Rather, his tea containers each have an elongate shape with an unperforated upper end, with the upper ends serving as handles. Such a configuration is unworkable with the necked containers of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,465 issued on Sep. 3, 1963 to Lewis Montesano, titled xe2x80x9cLeak-Proof Packaging Infusion Unit,xe2x80x9d describes a telescoping tubular device in which the outer sleeve forms a cover for the perforated inner sleeve surrounding the tea contents therein. The outer sleeve is extended beyond the inner perforated sleeve, and the perforated sleeve is immersed in the water to diffuse the tea therein. As in the devices of the Anderson ""806 U.S. Patent, the Montesano device does not include a string or other means allowing it to be released in a container; rather, the Montesano device must be held in the container during the time the tea is steeping. This renders the Montesano device unsuitable for use with larger containers or for longer periods of time, as in brewing sun tea or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,388 issued on Oct. 10, 1967 to Frederick P. Andrews et al., titled xe2x80x9cTea Packet,xe2x80x9d describes a specially formed tea bag having a toroidal configuration. The Andrews et al. tea bag is unsuited for use in a container having a relatively small neck and cap, as Andrews et al. note that their tea packet is in the configuration of xe2x80x9ca ring of a size compatible with a tea cupxe2x80x9d (column 1, lines 46-47). The Andrews et al. tea packet thus could not be inserted into the neck of a bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,989 issued on Jul. 6, 1971 to John C. Wittwer, titled xe2x80x9cProtective Bottle Display And Shipping Container,xe2x80x9d describes a double bottle type container, in which a glass container is encased within a liquid filled plastic container for shock absorption purposes. Wittwer discloses other articles encased in a separate compartment within an outer bottle, but the receptacle is in the center of the bottle, rather than being formed in the outer wall of the bottle, as in the case of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,994 issued on Apr. 25, 1972 to Norman W. Post, titled xe2x80x9cCombination Container And Dispenser,xe2x80x9d describes a small, double walled container which hooks over the edge of a cup. The two walls are perforated, and may be turned relative to one another to align the perforations for allowing a drink mix contained therein to be diffused through the liquid in the cup. The device is too large for immersion in a bottle having a relatively narrow neck, and cannot be sealed to a bottle top for dispersing its contents, as in another of the present embodiments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,999 issued on May 15, 1973 to Rodney G. Rounkles, titled xe2x80x9cBottle With External Compartment,xe2x80x9d describes a bottle having a hinged lid for closing over a compartment formed in the side of the bottle. The device is more closely related to the bottle of the Hoard et al. ""132 U.S. Patent discussed further above, than to any of the embodiments of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,284 issued on Jan. 21, 1975 to Albert D. Costello, titled xe2x80x9cCup Lids For Use With Teabags And The Like,xe2x80x9d describes various lid embodiments having a wide, flat protrusion for holding a conventional flat tea bag therein. The tea bag is lowered into the water in the cup and allowed to steep, then drawn back upwardly into the protrusion by means of the conventional string on the tea bag. The Costello assembly is not adapted for use in brewing tea or mixing a dry beverage powder in a bottle having a relatively narrow neck, as provided by the various embodiments of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,343 issued on Nov. 25, 1980 to Harold E. Thompson, titled xe2x80x9cContainer Assembly,xe2x80x9d describes a group of three bottles, with the larger bottle having depressions in opposite sides for seating two smaller bottles. No means is disclosed for securing the smaller bottles in the depression, other than providing a tight fit, which is not possible with the flaccid tea bag unit for storage in the depression of a container of the present invention. Rather, the present container with its external depression secures an article therein by means of a wrapper which passes over the depression to seal it closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,336 issued on Nov. 5, 1985 to Ying-Cheng Chen, titled xe2x80x9cInfusion Bag,xe2x80x9d describes a tea bag or the like having a double opposed conical configuration. The relatively wide structure thus formed cannot be passed through the neck of a bottle without distortion, unlike the tea or drink mix bag configurations of various embodiments of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,478 issued on Jun. 3, 1986 to Richard Laconis, titled xe2x80x9cContainer Assembly,xe2x80x9d describes two outer containers having mirror images to one another and defining a cavity therein when assembled together. The cavity is used to hold another article, and/or container for the other article, therein. The outer containers must be separated from one another to access the article contained within their mutual depressions, unlike the present container invention with its depression formed externally. The Laconis container assembly thus more closely resembles the devices of the Wittwer ""989 and Thompson ""343 U.S. Patents, than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,630 issued on Apr. 18, 1989 to Robert E. Roberts, titled xe2x80x9cSun Tea Adapter For Plastic Cartons,xe2x80x9d describes a cylindrical perforated insert for placing within a conventional plastic milk jug or the like. Tea bags may be placed within the insert, which is then lowered into the water filled jug to steep and make sun tea. One embodiment of the present invention includes a specially formed cap assembly for infusing water within a bottle with tea or other beverage mix. However, the present cap assembly is sealed until use and contains the beverage product therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,451 issued on Jan. 22, 1991 to Christopher H. Lowe et al., titled xe2x80x9cDispensing Device For Soluble Or Dispersible Material,xe2x80x9d describes two embodiments of such a device. In one embodiment, a perforated straw-like device is filled with a powdered material for mixing in a liquid. The straw is stirred to dispense the material through the perforations. The second embodiment is similar, but includes a separate sealed compartment containing another additive. Squeezing the sealed compartment causes a seal to rupture, allowing the additive to flow into the perforated compartment where it disperses through the liquid along with the material in the perforated compartment. Neither of the above embodiments comprises a flexible tea bag or the like, and the relatively wider stirring ends teach away from a streamlined shape for insertion into the relatively narrow mouth of a bottle. Moreover, the Lowe et al. devices cannot be contained within a cap which can be removably secured to the bottle, as provided by at least one embodiment of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,757 issued on Sep. 24, 1991 to Daniel P. Hidding et al., titled xe2x80x9cContainer System,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively larger bottle having a recess in one side thereof for frictionally holding a smaller bottle therein. The assembly provides for placement of a relatively smaller supply of medication from the larger bottle into the smaller bottle for convenient carriage. The Hidding et al. bottle assembly more closely resembles the assembly of the Thompson ""343 U.S. Patent discussed further above, than any embodiments of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,791 issued on Jun. 7, 1994 to Paul Millman et al., titled xe2x80x9cApparatus And Method For Cold Water Infusion Of Beverage And Sweetener,xe2x80x9d describes a special lid assembly having a central post to which a cylindrical column may be secured. The cylindrical column provides for anchoring one or more tea bags thereto, and includes a sweetener diffusion compartment to one side thereof. The apparatus is assembled, and the tea and sweetener are diffused through the water within the container or cup. The present invention includes means for diffusing tea or other drink material into a water container, but differs considerably from the Millman et al. assembly, in that the present invention includes a sealed cap assembly for removable installation to a bottle of water or the like. The present sealed cap assembly is not reusable, and may contain other beverage materials than tea, unlike the Millman et al. device which is only adapted for securing tea bags thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,865 issued on Apr. 29, 1997 to Perry Sidiropoulos, titled xe2x80x9cInfuser,xe2x80x9d describes multiple embodiments of a generally cylindrical telescoping device having a porous tube at its lower end and an impervious outer tube for telescoping over the porous tube. The porous tube is filled with tea or the like, with the outer tube covering the porous tube. For using the device, the outer tube is extended to expose the porous tube, which is inserted into the water to diffuse the tea into the water. The Sidiropoulos device thus more closely resembles the device of the Montesano ""465 U.S. Patent discussed further above, than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,113 issued on May 5, 1998 to Lily Ko, titled xe2x80x9cInfusion Vessel,xe2x80x9d describes a cup having a perforated tea holding compartment therewith, either formed integrally with the cup or as a removable compartment. The Ko device thus more closely resembles the apparatus of the ""994 U.S. Patent to Post, discussed further above, than it does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,185 issued on Feb. 2, 1999 to Edward K. Burkett, titled xe2x80x9cMethod And Device For Dispensing An Ingestible Soluble Material For Further Dissolving In A Liquid, xe2x80x9d describes a device having a porous cylindrical wall and containing a dry soluble material therein. The outer surface of the tube is coated with a sweetener or other soluble substance. When the device is immersed in water, flow through the porosities diffuses the substance within the tube through the water, with the outer coating also dissolving. The Burkett device thus more closely resembles the device of the ""451 U.S. Patent to Lowe, discussed further above and cited as prior art by Burkett, than it does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D-100,412 issued on Jul. 14, 1936 to Bernard Carp, titled xe2x80x9cCombination Recessed Bottle,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design for a relatively larger bottle having a recess with a smaller bottle set within the recess of the larger bottle. The Carp design thus more closely resembles the combination bottle apparatus of the Thompson ""343 and Hidding et al. ""757 U.S. Patents, than it does the present bottle with its inset wall and label enclosure.
British Patent Publication No. 480,596 accepted on Feb. 22, 1938 to Frederick J. E. Alexander, titled xe2x80x9cImprovements In Tea, Coffee Or Like Infusers,xe2x80x9d describes a rigid container having an impervious bottom and a perforated or screened top portion. Tea, coffee, etc. is placed within the device, which is then closed and immersed in hot water. The device is much too large to be inserted through the neck of a bottle and cannot serve as a removable cap for sealing the bottle, as provided by the infusion method of the present invention. The Alexander device is a variation upon the xe2x80x9ctea ballxe2x80x9d concept, and does not closely resemble the drink mix infusion embodiments of the present invention.
British Patent Publication No. 623,195 accepted on May 13, 1949 to Winifred M. Waller et al., titled xe2x80x9cImprovements In And Relating To Solvent Extraction Devices,xe2x80x9d describes a rigid container having porous walls, for immersion into a container of hot water. An elongate handle extends from the top of the device. The device is relatively wide and is intended for use in a container having a relatively wide mouth, such as a tea or coffee cup or pot. The device is much too wide to be inserted into the neck of a bottle, as provided by at least one embodiment of the present invention, and does not form a disposable cap for attachment to such a bottle or include any drink mix sealed therein until use, as provided by the present invention. The Waller et al. device more closely resembles the infuser of the ""596 British Patent Publication to Alexander, described immediately above, than it does the present invention.
European Patent Publication No. 158,511 published on Oct. 16, 1985 to General Foods Limited, titled xe2x80x9cBeverage Infuser Device,xe2x80x9d describes a low, flat, porous, disposable container including tea or coffee therein. A handle extends from one side of the device for ease of manipulation. The General Foods device is more closely related to a conventional disposable tea bag, with its relatively wide and flat shape, than to any of the tea or beverage mix bags of the present invention, with their relatively narrow and streamlined shape for removable insertion through the relatively narrow neck of a bottle.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 2,250,425 published on Jun. 10, 1992 to Francis C. Winnington-Ingram, titled xe2x80x9cTea Infusor For Cups And Mugs,xe2x80x9d describes a rigid framework having porous panels therein for containing tea or similar drink mix. The device is nearly the volume of a conventional coffee mug, and is much too large to be inserted into the neck of a bottle, as provided by the present drink infuser device. Moreover, the Winnington-Ingram device is not economically disposable, does not contain a sealed quantity of tea or other drink mix and means for breaking the seal for use, and does not positively secure to the top of a bottle, as provided by the present infuser device.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises various embodiments of methods and apparatus for making personal quantities of tea, fruit flavored drink from a mix, or other beverages. While the present methods and apparatus are primarily directed to the brewing of sun tea using a personal size water bottle, it will be seen that it may be extended to other container types and sizes and may include other beverages as well.
One embodiment of the present invention comprises a sealed cap assembly having an outer portion providing for positive attachment to the liquid container, with an inner portion serving as a piston or plunger. An internal volume is defined between the two portions, with the volume containing a powdered drink mix, tea bags, etc. The internal volume of the cap assembly is sealed from the contents of the bottle until use. When mixing of the beverage mix is desired, the plunger is pushed downwardly into the surrounding cap structure, forcing the seal to break and dispersing the drink mix into the bottle.
In another embodiment, a water bottle is provided with a depression or receptacle formed in one side thereof. The receptacle provides for containment of one or more tea bags, powdered drink mix packages, etc. The bottle label wraps over and around the receptacle to seal the contents therein. The label may include weakening perforations and/or a pull tab to facilitate access to the contents of the receptacle in the side of the bottle.
Yet another embodiment utilizes a conventional bottle, but with a label having a pocket formed therein or between the label and the side of the bottle. The drink mix package(s) or tea bag(s) is/are enclosed within the pocket, or between the label and the side of the bottle. The label may include accordion or fan fold sides which expand when the label is opened. The opened label thus provides a receptacle for a used tea bag or the like after mixing or brewing the beverage. The tea bags or drink packages supplied with the bottle may be specially configured to have a narrow and/or streamlined shape, in order to fit easily through the relatively narrow neck of the bottle.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide improved methods and apparatus for making or brewing personal quantities of a beverage.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for making or brewing such beverages, comprising a cap assembly including a quantity of beverage mix sealed therein for dispersing the beverage mix into a bottle of water to which the cap assembly has been secured.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus including a water bottle and beverage mix therewith, with the bottle including a pocket or the like formed in one side thereof, and a label extending over the pocket and securing one or more drink mix or tea packets therein.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus comprising a drink bottle with drink mix included therewith, with the drink mix being sealed to the bottle by means of a label having a pocket therein.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved means of inserting tea or drink mix packets into a bottle having a relatively narrow neck, by forming the packets to have a narrow and/or streamlined shape for ease of insertion.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.